Can't Believe She's Mine
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "They were saving up money for something big. They didn't know what it was, and maybe the both of them had different ideas of what they could spend it on, but they didn't need to even out their plans, not yet." Jisbon, written as a sequel to Fresh Eyes but I guess it could work on its own, too. Very fluffy and very sappy - just what we need, aye? Rated K plus.


**A/N: Hey you guys! So you know how I said I might look into the possibility to write a short sequel to Fresh Eyes, just because I loved the universe so much? Well, here you go! Jisbon is very much canon, but I won't disclose anything else at this point. Also, it's written as a sequel to Fresh Eyes but I guess it could work as a stand-alone, too. There are just some parts that won't make sense to you, but I suppose they're minor.**

 **Also, I have another BIIIIIG AU almost finished, need to proofread it a couple of times, but after that, it's all yours! That one is a little more like the canon, though, but also not quite.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unfortunately.**

* * *

 _ **'Can't Believe She's Mine'**_

They were saving up money for something big. They didn't know what it was, and maybe the both of them had different ideas of what they could spend it on, but they didn't need to even out their plans, not yet. The notion for both of them that they should turn every penny, save every coupon they could find, so that one day they might do something incredible, was enough to keep them going.

He looked at her getting ready for their first, genuine date. He didn't know if she could see him, but it didn't matter.

She was so beautiful. When he had first laid eyes on her, the first thing he had noticed was her raven-black hair, flowing around her face like waves of an ocean, her thin fingers trying to calm them down. He had first looked at her from a distance, wondering what such an extraordinary woman was doing here, until he had seen her badge and things had fallen into place. Still, his curiosity was piqued, and he had let all of his wheels turn in his head, thinking of an appropriate way to get her attention. He was suddenly glad that Diaz had told him so much before his death, so he had leverage to talk to her.

Upon her coming closer, he had met her sparkling green eyes, a sincerity in them not equaled by anything in this world. Her lips would sometimes turn into a smile, but it looked more like spasms than a sincere effort. No matter. It was his influence, he knew, because she had smiled at the staff working here, and at the South Korean looking man standing by her side. He knew he was arrogant, but her entrance into this shelter, so suddenly and unexpected, was an opportunity he could not pass up.

They had started working together, and he loved looking at her, listening to her, her angelic voice like honey in his ears, coating his damaged soul. He wanted to see her, even if he knew she was way above his league. He could be a friend for her, and he would be honored to take even that position in her life. Any other man would fall into despair to be rejected by such a beautiful woman, but not him.

Yet he was not rejected. He had opened his heart to her, like she had to him, and for some reason she had fallen for him, too.

Her sweetness in loving him made him feel light headed on a regular basis, never having been loved like this. She cared about him and his wellbeing, but she didn't kiss him to please him but herself, making her heart skip a beat like his did.

The first time she had kissed him, his entire world had fallen into place, all of his problems solved, and he had known in that moment that she was all he needed, for the rest of his life.

Everything about her encompassed perfection to him. Her green eyes, revealing his entire future, her luscious lips that seemed to be naturally sweetened by strawberries and cream, her dark strands of hair that went on forever until they touched nearly half of her back. Oh! On top of it all, she was a romantic at heart, and every word she ever spoke found its own home in his heart, saving its essence for a rainy day, which was every day when he didn't see her.

"Stop lurking," she started, teasing him, and like a magnet she pulled him towards him, probably even without noticing it. She was doing her makeup, even if they both knew she didn't need it. She liked the extra confidence boost it gave her, so he let her do what she wanted.

He kissed the skin in her neck, and he was met by her favorite perfume, so uniquely her, even if he knew there were thousands, if not millions of women who used this same fragrance. It described her so perfectly that he had trouble believing it would serve the same way for any other woman.

"Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Two more minutes. Why don't you wait downstairs, I'll meet you there."

It wasn't as much fun as escorting her down the stairs, but he would have the entire evening to be her gentleman. He would get his moments.

"I love you."

In the reflection of the mirror, he saw she was smiling, it being accompanied by a blush like it had so often in the past.

She pushed her hands past her side, making him move away.

"Go," she chuckled. She was the smartest of the two of them - she knew that if they would make love here, in this very moment, their appointment at the restaurant would go to waste. He never could get enough of her.

~...~

They had seen a movie recently, one she had already seen before, but he had never had the time to watch it - Don Juan. One particular quote did stick, and it often came to him when he spent time with Teresa Lisbon.

' _Have you never met a woman who inspires you to love? Until your every sense is filled with her? You inhale her. You taste her. You see your unborn children in her eyes and know that your heart has at last found a home. Your life begins with her, and without her it must surely end.'_

He had discovered a newfound concentration, being able to listen to her talk about whatever kept her busy, as well as admire her beauty while she was in a heated monologue about what looked like another interesting case at her work.

She suddenly fell silent and looked at him intently, and he was worrying if she had asked him a question without him noticing.

"What're you staring at?"

He didn't take his eyes off of her as a smile formed on his lips. "You."

She was blushing, like she always did when he told her how much he loved her, or how beautiful she was, or any compliment whatsoever. He loved how she wasn't transparent, but it wasn't difficult to read how appreciated she felt.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not." He grabbed her hand. "I love looking at my beautiful wife. I'm sorry if I sometimes don't pay attention. I'll be too busy admiring you."

She shrugged, but there was a smile on her face. She lifted his hand and kissed the palm of it, and it sent shivers down his spine, the feel of her lips against his skin.

"I almost forgot… I have something to tell you. For… us. I… I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it…"

She looked him the eyes, and he knew, felt, that this was serious, as opposed to their previous topic. His heart was fluttering a little - what could she have to share with him that would leave her so tongue-tied, so nervous? It transferred the feeling to him. Was someone they knew sick? Was _she_ sick?

She put her other hand on his, too, and he looked back at her, his gaze having faltered.

"Hey. It's nothing bad. I think."

"What is it?"

She hesitated but reached into her emerald colored clutch, dating back from the days before she had become a team leader. It almost fell apart at the seams, but she just couldn't throw it away. She got out a thin object and handed it to him.

He knew what it was. It was not the first time he had held one of these in his hands, much less one with this exact result.

He looked back at her. He saw fears were building in her eyes, the tears such a disgrace on her beautiful face.

"We still have options, if we're not ready for it."

He shook his head.

"Why would we not be ready for this?"

"I… I don't know. Will we be able to manage this?"

"I can't see why not."

She was silent for a long time.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," he whispered. He kissed the top of her hand. "We'll make it work, I promise. I'll take up a second job if I have to."

"Do you really want this?"

"What? An extra job to finance our little one, it's-"

"No. I mean, a baby."

He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. Did she believe that he didn't want this with her? He would prove her wrong, a thousand times again. He wanted nothing more than have a baby with her, their baby. It sounded cliché and a bit wrong, but their baby would be the fruit of their love, the proof that if you held on long enough, if you persevered, you would find happiness, too. And they soldiered on, through all of the heartache, before and even after they had met. At the end of the road, they had found each other, and it had all led to this evening, where she revealed to him that she was pregnant - that they were going to have a little miracle.

He stood up from his chair and knelt down beside her, and he found he could only kiss her hands, kiss her belly, even if he knew they were in public. The whole world could know that they were going to be parents.

"There's nothing I want more, Teresa Lisbon."

Both of her hands framed the sides of his face, and she made him look into her eyes, probably to judge his intentions. She trusted him, he knew that, but this subject was too important and life-altering that she needed him to be certain, and she could always read him like a book.

"You really want this."

He nodded, kissing her hands. A few seconds later, a bright smile spread on her face, and it made his whole life light up, like the gates to heaven opening, with eternal paradise behind them.

"I'm so happy," she whispered, and her hand went down to cover his on her belly. "Thank you."

"We did this together. We have each other to thank."

She chuckled in that adorable way only Teresa Lisbon could pull off, and she even blushed, which was the cherry on the cake. She leaned down and kissed his lips, and it was confirmed to him in that moment, like so many others had done before, that life with this amazing woman was more than he could ever ask or wish for.

He knew this news made her very happy - she had never told him directly, but he could see the way she looked at the few kids in their acquaintance. If she could, she would wrap them up in a blanket, take them under her arm and never return with them. Bottom line was - she would be a perfect mother, he knew it. She had an endless sense of patience and she devoted her entire existence to making the people around her feel loved.

Some people could love many, but it wouldn't all be meaningful. Teresa Lisbon, she might love but a few, but she did love with all her heart. She saved her attention for those who mattered most to her, and didn't throw it around like free candy at a festival.

So this adventure was their 'something big'. He knew that they would likely never have enough money to facilitate a little one, but they would try and spoil them anyway.

~...~

She cherished him, like he cherished her. They were equals in this relationship, neither wearing a burden more than the other. If he was hurting in whatever way possible, she would be there with him, to carry a fair share of the pain, and vice versa.

Before they had gotten married, before they had decided that the money both of them made was theirs, not particularly his or hers, they had went out for walks. Every time he had wanted to pay for her, she had refused, instead insisting that they share it. He wanted to be a gentleman, but she made him realize that it made them unequal.

"Would you treat a good friend like that, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were to, say, spend time with a good friend of yours, would you pay for everything as well and not expect a contribution from them?"

"That's an interesting way to look at it."

She had pulled her wallet out of her little bag, and had paid for their ice cream.

"You're my best friend, and I will treat you like it, too."

She didn't give the moment much meaning, but it was significant to him. She really did regard them as equals.

~...~

She took excessively good care of herself because she knew that these months were the start of their baby's life. Anything she did or didn't do in these moments could make or break their future.

It made him start to live a healthier life, too. She bought so much fruit they could hardly finish it with the both of them, and any vitamins she could lack she took in pills. She cooked a lot of vegetables, and he was surprised to say that he liked the recipes, especially because it was her who had prepared it. He was a good cook, but she put a lot of love in her own cooking.

One time when she was cooking, she pulled him towards her, and she made him place a hand on her slightly swollen belly. The idea that a tiny human being was growing there, right there in her womb - it amazed him time and time again.

He kissed the side of her head.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Squash and eggplant casserole."

"Hmm. You missed your calling, my love."

She did prove time and time again that she was the best cook of the two of them.

~...~

He would meet up with some of his old friends from time to time, the ones he had met during his time on the streets and who had stayed in his circle even if some had found a home, and some had gotten even deeper into trouble. One of them had gotten married recently, and Jane had met her once before - she was a nice woman, good-looking if he might add, and incredibly sweet.

Still, no one could top his own wife.

His friend kept complaining about married life, going on for fifteen minutes stating everything he didn't like about it. He even mentioned that he felt he was "imprisoned". Jane got instant rashes hearing his words.

"So why did you marry her?" Jane asked him eventually.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't love her, why did you ask her to marry you?"

He was acting a little offended, and added a little nervous laugh.

"I love her. It's just… _women_ , am I right?"

"No."

"Oh come on, man. You have a wife. Does she not annoy you sometimes?"

"No. The reason I asked her to marry me was because I loved her. I still do. She's my best friend. Every day I spend with her is the best day of my life." He shook his head. "If you don't love your wife, don't torture her and stay. You can always leave."

The man started complaining, getting angry, but Jane had seen enough. He didn't want to surround himself with people who wouldn't respect the love that was given to them. Maybe he did respect his wife, but he thought it was manly to pretend in public that he didn't.

The most manly thing Jane felt existed on the topic of marriage was admitting that you loved your wife. Jane's wife didn't tie him down to her, but he stayed on his volition, because he loved to see her smile, make her laugh, kiss her delicious lips and feel their yet unborn child move, safely in her womb. He loved her so much, he would never, ever, deny that he did. It was impossible for him, really. He couldn't lie.

"It's sickening, man, how much you love her."

"And I don't even care." Jane got up and left money to pay for his own tea, but then thought back to Teresa trying to teach him about equality. So he walked away, taking his money with him. They weren't worth it.

He called her when he walked home.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She was silent for a while, and he envisioned her frowning trying to figure out his meaning. It brought a smile to his face.

"I just called to say I love you."

He heard a soft chuckle from the other side, giving her away. He loved hearing her make that sound.

"Nothing else?"

"What more do you want me to tell you? That you're the most beautiful woman that walks the surface of the earth? That you make me the happiest man ever?"

"Stop. You're being ridiculous now," she interrupted, but he heard the smile in her voice. "Will you be home soon?"

"I'm on my way there now, as a matter of fact."

"I can't wait."

~...~

To him, it was incredibly comforting to know that he would always find her at their home, whether it was late at night or straight from work.

She could hug him and make it feel like she hugged all of his broken pieces back together. It wasn't a surprise to him therefore that his favorite pastime was simply laying in her arms, feel their yet unborn baby against his chest, their tiny feet kicking against him from time to time. He hoped that they were thrilled to meet their parents.

He had not once considered going back to the streets, not since he knew Teresa Lisbon would let him stay in her life for good. He had never expected something like this to happen, but he knew she deserved it, not specifically him but someone to take care of her, to love her and support her. The fact that it was him made him extremely happy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing special. Just that I'm the luckiest guy alive to have you as my wife."

"The feeling's completely mutual."

He looked up at her, and his movement caused her to look down at him.

"You're lucky that I'm your wife?" he teased. She rolled her eyes but still chuckled. Even if she found his jokes stupid, she laughed, as though on instinct. Perhaps despite all that eye-rolling, she thought he was actually funny.

"What was that phone call about by the way, this afternoon?"

She was smart, his tiny wife. He shouldn't have thought that she wouldn't catch on to his mood. He sobered up, thinking about what his friend had said.

"Stephen… he kept making mean jokes about his wife. And then he made fun of me loving you. I just… snapped. I wanted to talk to you afterwards, I guess to remind myself why I love you so much. But I know why I do… you're the most amazing woman that is currently walking the surface of the earth. Out of all of these billions of women… you're the one. And I know, because I checked."

"No you haven't."

"True. But I can't imagine that there is anybody out there who could love me just like you do."

"It's not that hard, Patrick. To me, you're very loveable. Believe me."

And he did. She could look into his eyes and her entire soul would be pouring into his, all of her will to live, all of her love and joy becoming his, and then undoubtedly return to her when he kissed her. She made him feel just how good it could feel to be alive.

He scooted up the bed until he could kiss her lips, and he did, not holding back, something he never really did when this was concerned.

"I love you," he whispered. "Until my last breath, I will love you."

"Hey. Don't be so sappy. You'll make us cry."

She was right. She shut him up by kissing him.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go! A short little fluffy one-shot that I really enjoyed writing, so I hope you enjoyed reading it, too! Thank you so much for reading, and have an awesome weekend!**


End file.
